<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What if salvation's at the door, and you missed it holding out for more? by Jimcloud</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650357">What if salvation's at the door, and you missed it holding out for more?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimcloud/pseuds/Jimcloud'>Jimcloud</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>pregame saimota AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), i promise this is happier than it sounds from the title, pg kaito is not a bully challenge, pg saihara is not a yandere challenge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:15:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimcloud/pseuds/Jimcloud</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's this strange heat around my chest that I can't identify at first. I'm usually cold enough to need a blanket around me when I sleep, so that's a bit unusual, and specifically the chest?</p><p>Oh.</p><p>There are arms around my chest.</p><p>That would explain it?</p><p>---</p><p>Shuichi wakes up to a mild surprise, and spends his morning scrolling his phone until Kaito wakes up to a bigger one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>pregame saimota AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What if salvation's at the door, and you missed it holding out for more?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacejames/gifts">spacejames</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I wake up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's this strange heat around my chest that I can't identify at first. I'm usually cold enough to need a blanket around me when I sleep, so that's a bit unusual, and specifically the chest?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There are arms around my chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That would explain it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It only takes me a few more moments to deduce that these are in fact Momota's arms around my chest. It makes sense - he fell asleep last night while we were watching season 23 (I'll have to ask him how much he remembers later, so we can get back on track). I didn't know he hugged in his sleep! This is</span>
  <em>
    <span> just</span>
  </em>
  <span> like that time in 2 where Hinata woke up with Mikan next to him (but not weird).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh my god, I should make that a meme later. My side blog followers will </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> it. Probably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the meantime, I just open my phone - thankfully it's within arm's reach, I don't know what I would do if it wasn't. I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>going</span>
  </em>
  <span> to make lunch or something, but this is fine. Wouldn't want to wake up Momota, naturally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And… this is kind of comfortable, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I spend a lazy hour or so catching up on the Danganronpa content I missed overnight, and putting some notes into a document I keep handy across my phone and laptop for use in a theory post later. A rewatch has been really good for me for evaluating and reevaluating the different themes of the seasons with fresh eyes. A literal pair of fresh eyes, in Momota's case. Taking him on this trip through the series has been </span>
  <em>
    <span>so much fun.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Watching his reactions through the surprising twists, getting his (strangely accurate, considering the </span>
  <em>
    <span>total</span>
  </em>
  <span> lack of factual basis) takes on who committed the crimes… really, just spending time with him and sharing things has been nice. It could be anything. The fact that it's Danganronpa just makes it that much more special.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I've got to spend as much time with him as I can, before I get accepted for Danganronpa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's… okay, it's a little bit conceited of me to say they're </span>
  <em>
    <span>going</span>
  </em>
  <span> to accept me. Thousands of kids apply for Danganronpa every year. But it's been my </span>
  <em>
    <span>dream</span>
  </em>
  <span> for as long as I've known I had a chance at it. I've been doing so much prepwork, getting ready for it. They've </span>
  <em>
    <span>got</span>
  </em>
  <span> to take me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay, enough of that. I allot myself a good ten to twenty minutes a day of pining for acceptance into Danganronpa, because any more than that is just excessive, speaking from personal experience. We're still within bounds, but who knows what the rest of the day will bring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I… do feel a little bit bad about potentially leaving Momota alone after we've done so much together, but Momota's strong. He can make friends easily. He'll be fine if I leave. And maybe I'll come back a winner!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...Probably not. But maybe!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just then, Momota starts stirring, and his arms shift a bit. I can't tell if he's awake. "Good morning," I speak quietly, regardless, like I did the past few times he stirred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mornin'," he replies, softly, groggily. It makes my chest feel all light to hear it. I guess that's how I know we're good friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sleep well?" I ask conversationally, still scrolling down a blog while I speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Yeah, actually, I-" Momota stops suddenly and </span>
  <em>
    <span>shrieks,</span>
  </em>
  <span> like I've only heard him do a few times before, his arms withdrawing suddenly and him presumably rolling to the floor, judging by the small </span>
  <em>
    <span>wumpf</span>
  </em>
  <span> sound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I put my phone down and turn to look at him. He's frowning deeply, eyes wide, cheeks a bit red. Did he overheat again? He seems very prone to that. Maybe I should turn the thermostat down again… but it's already pretty cold. I guess I'll just have to keep close to him for warmth if I do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wh-why didn't you wake me up if I was like that!?" Momota practically shouts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...If he was like </span>
  <em>
    <span>what? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Is this one of those things that's supposed to be obvious? Sharing the same bed? No, we've done that before, I think. Not often, but occasionally. Oh, wait, the hugging? That? Really?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Probably? I'll go for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You seemed comfortable," I shrug, "and I didn't mind it at all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Didn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>mind?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Momota parrots. "Bro, that's-" his cheeks grow redder. Is he embarrassed? I'm not going to tease him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It felt nice," I smile to reassure him. "You're welcome to do that any time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sucks in a sharp breath of air. "Iiii, think I'm gonna go get some water," he says, standing up and walking stiffly out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Momota sure is strange sometimes!</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Song credit is Prayers by Bayside! it's a pregame mood tbh.</p><p>i died writing this. every moment shuichi spent oblivious to his EXTREME level of gay put me further into the grave and "i guess that's how i know we're good friends" removed my soul from my body. You are speaking to my persistent corpse.</p><p>nobody tell shuichi. he doesn't have to know that kaito is going to be in danganronpa too. let him live in blissful ignorance.</p><p>their relationship in a nutshell:<br/>shuichi: [says or does something gay]<br/>kaito: b-bro thats kinda gay<br/>shuichi: [obliviously says even more gay shit]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>